It Started With A Kiss
by 01shane01
Summary: Short, cute/fluffy


**Hey Guys… **

**Basically, I'm done with writing. All I'm going to post now is one shots whenever I feel like it. If I ever do write stories again they will be finished before they're uploaded because I just don't want to feel like I have to write. **

**But yeah, this is just short and cute. Read, Review and Enjoy.**

It started with a kiss. One kiss was all it took to change the lives of two people. Some might say that the kiss was a mistake, others would say that it was the start of something amazing.

All that Rachel Berry knew was that she was on the arm of the most popular person in school because of that kiss.

She looked to her right to see a slightly taller blonde woman, her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Nothing had changed since she last looked, but Rachel couldn't help but look at the flawlessly smooth skin, the cute dimple in her cheeks when she smiled.

Quinn Fabray, head cheerleader. She ran the school and little had changed since the couple decided to be open about their relationship. They had a few haters but they usually just shrugged them off. Rachel was everything to Quinn, even though she didn't often show it. Quinn kept her feelings on the inside, only allowing very few moments where she let Rachel see her being vulnerable.

As Rachel looked at the cheerleader who was stood near her locker, talking to the rest of the cheer quad, she thought back to everything that they had been through and how it all started.

_Quinn chased after Rachel as she ran out on to the football pitch, thunder rolling overhead, rain pouring down._

"_Rachel just wait a minute!" she shouted, the tears on her cheeks getting lost in the rain._

"_What Quinn?" the brunette stopped and turned, pain dripping from her voice. "What the hell do you want from me? You can't just play with my emotions like they don't matter. You can't tell me that you want me and then fuck that brainless jock." _

_Rachel had just caught Quinn and Finn in the act. Quinn was having trouble coming to terms with her feelings for the argyle wearing diva and was trying to screw away her feelings. _

_Quinn stood with her head hung, looking at her fingers. She knew that what she was doing wasn't fair to anyone involved but she had passed the point of caring. _

"_Rachel, I.." _

"_What? What lame excuse are you going to give me? Do you even have feelings for me or was it just some cruel joke that you and Santana came up with to make me hate high school even more?" Quinn's eyes shot up at this. She took a step forwards, taking Rachel's hand as she did._

"_I have feelings for you. I have so many feelings for you that I don't think I know what to do with them. I'm sorry, ok. I'm sorry that I can't deal with them and that you're obviously a stronger and better person than I am because you've already got all of this figured out. I just, I feel so stupid and I feel like I have ruined everything. I feel like I've ruined any chance I could have had with you." She ranted, just trying to literate everything she was feeling but she knew she was doing a bad job. She sighed when she felt Rachel squeeze her hand lightly._

_Neither of the girls cared that the rain was still pouring down on them or that their clothes were soaked through as they stood in silence._

"_What do you want Quinn. Please tell me so I can get on with my life." Rachel pleaded, breaking the silence after about five minutes of nothing but the sound of the rain._

"_I'm so scared." The blonde sobbed, this being one of the moments where Quinn let herself be vulnerable. Rachel squeezed her hand again, letting her know that whatever the answer was, she wouldn't hold it against her. "I want you Rach. I love you and I just, I don't know. My heart jumps about in my chest when I look at you or when I smell your perfume. When I'm with those guys, I'm really thinking about kissing you and being with you. It's you that I want Rachel." _

_The drenched brunette took a moment to study the blonde's features. She was searching for signs that Quinn was telling the truth, and she found them all._

"_I believe you." Rachel told her. "But what now?"_

_Quinn wrapped her free hand behind Rachel's neck, pulling her slowly to her. The blonde moved her other hand from Rachel's to her hip, holding her small body close against hers, the coldness from their clothes making both girls inhale sharply. Quinn looked quickly between Rachel's eyes and lips as she slowly moved closer until their lips connected in pure bliss._

The small crowd of people around the couple erupted in laughter, bringing Rachel out of her daydream. Quinn glanced at the brunette, knowing that sometimes she didn't fit in with her cheer friends. The taller girl smiled when she saw that Rachel was already looking adoringly up at her. Quinn leaned down and connected their lips in a soft kiss.

"I love you." She whispered while the rest of the group finished laughing.


End file.
